


Mariposa

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Undertale
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Frisk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A writing comission for a friend. Toriel takes Frisk to a butterfly garden. The skeleton brothers tag along and Frisk manages to make a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mariposa

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I am still doing writing commissions. If you're interested, shoot me a message. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I also really had fun looking up different types of butterflies

 

            Frisk had never been to a butterfly garden so they were excited when Toriel told them about one. She had planned a lovely day, including a picnic lunch and she even invited the brothers to join them. Papyrus, excitable as ever, had over prepared with a book on butterflies and a brand new shirt that had a huge monarch butterfly.

            “It says here that butterflies are classified in the same order as moths!” Papyrus read, Frisk on his shoulders. “Isn’t that just fascinating? And they start out as these funny, little creatures called caterpillars! Look Frisk, aren’t they funny looking?”

            Frisk looked at the picture Papyrus was pointing at. It was a little green caterpillar sitting on a leaf and Frisk had to admit, it was a funny looking creature. But Frisk liked funny looking creatures so they smiled. They quickly signed the word, _‘Cute.’_

            “Yes, I think it is rather adorable in its own unique way. Just like me!” Papyrus grinned. “Sans, are you paying attention? This is important information for if we don’t learn about this, the humans will not want to be our friends!”

            Frisk looked back at Sans who was pretending to snore. They giggled but say nothing. Toriel waited for them at the garden gate.

            “Come along now,” Toriel smiled. “We’re almost there.”

            Papyrus put Frisk down and they went through the gate. Their eyes went wide as they looked at all the butterflies. So many colors, so many sizes. He walked over to a group of children who were looking over at bush covered with butterflies. Toriel smiled, happy to see Frisk so excited.

            “Hello,” A little girl said to Frisk. “Do you like butterflies too?”

            Reaching into their pocket, Frisk pulled out their notebook and wrote on it.

            “ _Yes. They’re very pretty. Name is Frisk.”_

            “Hi Frisk! I’m Poppy! It’s nice to meet you,” She smiled. “Oh look at that purple one!”

            “There is a purple butterfly? I must see!” Papyrus joined them. “Goodness, look at those wings! Magnificent!”

            “Hello! I’m Poppy.” Poppy said to Papyrus.

            “Hello Poppy, I am the Great Papyrus! I see you haven’t already met my friend Frisk!” Papyrus gave a small bow. “I hope we can enjoy the butterflies today on this glorious day.”

            “Oh Sans, look! Frisk has found a friend!” Toriel smiled softly.

            “Were you worried they wouldn’t?” Sans asked.

            “A little bit. I want Frisk to have friends more their own age and I was worried people wouldn’t want to talk to the little deaf child. But children surprise me.”

            Poppy and Frisk enjoyed themselves greatly. They held each other’s hand as they searched through the garden, Papyrus tagging along after them to make sure no danger befell them. Toriel watched, her heart soaring. Poppy even introduced Frisk to her two fathers.

            “Daddy, Papa this is Frisk and his friend Papyrus. They’re my new friends!” Poppy said.

            “It’s nice to meet you both,” Poppy’s daddy smiled. “Thank you for being friends with my daughter.”

            Frisk wrote on their notebook and held it up.

            _“Thank you for letting her be my friend.”_

            “Oh, it’s not a problem. Poppy likes to make friends.”

            “Can I go have lunch with their family?” Poppy asked.

            “I don’t see why not.” Her Papa replied.

            Poppy smiled and so did Frisk. Papyrus carried them to the picnic blanket where Toriel was setting up their lunch. Poppy introduced herself to Toriel and Sans, commenting on what lovely fur Toriel had. For lunch, Poppy and Frisk had peanut butter and honey sandwiches while Papyrus munched on spaghetti. Toriel watched as Poppy talked to Frisk. Frisk listened intently and when she was done, she let Frisk write on their notebook so he could talk to her. Toriel felt her heart soar.

            “Frisk, look!”

            Poppy pointed to Frisk’s arm. A blue butterfly had landed on their shoulder. Frisk offered the butterfly his finger. The butterfly moved over to Frisk’s finger. Poppy watched, mesmerized. Papyrus opened his book, eager to find which butterfly it was. Poppy offered the butterfly a small drop of honey to the butterfly and was amazed when it licked up a bit.

            “I think that might be a _Cisseis Morpho_  or possibly a _Morpho anaxibia_! It’s hard to tell.” Papyrus frowned slightly.

            “So does that mean they go through Meta-morpho-seis?” Sans asked.

            “That’s silly Mr. Sans!” Poppy replied, giggling slightly.

            “Sans, can you please not subject young Miss Poppy to terrible puns?” Papyrus asked.

            “Oh Papyrus, she’s having fun. Don’t worry,” Toriel smiled. “Aren’t you Poppy?”

            “Yeah!” Poppy watched some butterflies above them. “Frisk, look at those butterflies!”

            Frisk followed her finger and watched as the group fluttered off. They smiled and got up, brushing their shirt off. They took out their notepad and wrote on it.

            _“Can we go play now?”_ It read.

            “Of course Frisk! You two have fun. I’ll call you when it’s time to go.”

            “Thank for lunch Miss Tori!” Poppy smiled. “C’mon Frisk! Let’s go see how many butterflies we can find.”

            “Wait for me children! It’s imperative that I increase my knowledge of butterflies so I can obtain friends!”

            Poppy giggled at Papyrus as he took her hand and offered Frisk his other. Frisk grinned and took their friend’s hand.

            “Were you really worried they wouldn’t make friends?” Sans asked Toriel.

            “I guess it was silly to worry about it wasn’t it?” Toriel smiled down at Sans.

            “Yeah but it’s normal for mothers to worry about their kids.”

            Toriel watched Frisk, Poppy and Papyrus chase after butterflies. And she couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
